


Little Miss Sunshine and Mister Shadow

by Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead
Summary: A reylo retelling of Hades and Persephone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam Presents: Reylo Mythology





	Little Miss Sunshine and Mister Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lady_of_the_Dead (ladyofthedead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthedead/pseuds/Lady_of_the_Dead) in the [Reylo_Mythology_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reylo_Mythology_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> reylo retelling of hades and persephone

Ben Solo, grandson of Anakin Skywalker, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo, former protege of Snoke, now King of the Underworld. His family told him that he should stay away from temptations, but never bothered to hold him back. So he fell to the darkness, more accurately he stormed the Underworld and became Snoke’s right hand man. But as he saw more and more of what Snoke did, of what  _ he  _ had done, he killed his mentor, his manipulator. He kept his moniker, Kylo Ren, given to him by Snoke to signify his departure from the Skywalker family. And gained the title of King.

Long may he reign, Ben Solo, King Kylo Ren, God of the Underworld.

Rey, daughter of Maz Kanata, goddess of spring, of flowers and sunshine and green meadows. She was beloved by mortals and other gods alike, no acts of wrath or spitting mortals from the sky. But her mother was very over protective, never letting her go far alone. Rey knew that her mother did this out of love, and she loved her mother greatly but she still wished for freedom. Freedom from the pressure of always being wonderful, from her mother, from expectations. She knew of the temptation to leave but it was never strong enough to make her go, not yet anyway. 

Long may she be loved, Rey, Goddess of Spring.

  
  


“Rey, darling hurry up, we’re late to meet Han, Leia, and Luke,” Maz calls. She is standing on the steps of the temple where they reside.

“Coming Mum,” Rey says, running up the hill, grasping her skirts. “Sorry, I was just looking at some of the new flowers.”

“It’s alright my child,” Maz says with a smile. Maz holds out her hand to Rey so she can transport them to the vineyard, Rey holds her hand and they disappear. 

“Maz, Rey,” Leia calls out as they reach the picnic spot, it’s on the top of a hill overlooking a vineyard that leads into a forest. 

“Leia, where’s your husband, we got some business to settle about a certain bird,” Maz says as greeting, Rey waves politely, still enchanted by the forest.

“Rey, Luke asked you a question, and why don’t you sit down,” Maz says, pulling Rey out of her daydreams of exploring. She realizes that Luke and Han had already said hello and everyone was seated. Rey quickly seats herself.

“I asked whether or not Rey had felt any temptations recently, it can be dangerous for us gods to have them” Luke repeats the question he had asked.

“Oh no, none at all,” Rey lies with a small smile, knowing she is very tempted to go into the forest a short walk away.

“That’s good, I wouldn't want another repeat of Ben,” Luke says, shaking his head before Maz changes the topic and the older gods are lost in discussion. Rey knew that Han and Leia had had a son, named Ben, and that he became the god of the Underworld but she never really understood what happened in between. After a while Rey’s curiosity gets the better of her, she looks over to see her mother is still deep in conversation, Rey gets up and starts walking toward the vineyard. When she reaches the rows of grapevines and empty space she heads down the most middle one, so she can still easily see the picnic spot. After a while of just walking she reaches the end of the vineyard and the start of the short path into the forest. Rey looks back to where her mother is, then takes a deep breath and continues forward. 

Rey continues to walk on the path that lead her into the forest, but gradually it disappears into the forest floor. The farther into the forest Rey continues the darker it gets, tree branches covering up the bright blue sky. Eventually she can no longer see any sunlight and stops walking. As she is about to turn around to go back she feels a cool breeze and freezes, a large shadow appears, forming the shape of a man. A very large man. 

“You, little girl, have entered my territory, you will join me in the Underworld to serve your sentence,” the man says, in a deep voice. He never makes eye contact with Rey, instead looking over her shoulder toward the forest entrance. 

“And why would I?” Rey scoffs, looking at the man. His face was partially covered by a masquerade type mask and his cloak hood, but she could still see his full lips and prominent nose.

“Because I’m the ruler of the Underworld and you just crossed the barrier into it,” the man replies smoothly, gaze shifted toward Rey. She felt as though he was staring right through her. 

“Well we’re above world now so you can’t take me,” Rey says crossing her arms over her chest. The man sighs, still avoiding looking at her.

“Well this is an entrance to the Underworld, therefore it is in my jurisdiction, meaning you are in my territory and you will come with me,” he explains, sounding as though he was about to snap, though he didn’t. She opened her mouth to say a clever resort, but then remembered that if Maz found out she would basically lock her in a temple for the rest of eternity. And Maz would definitely find out.

“Okay, I’ll go with you,” Rey says instead. The man nods extending his gloved hand, Rey takes it, her hand was dwarfed by his. Then there is a pulling sensation at her navel and she is enveloped into the shadows. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading. If you like please kudos, comment or subscribe.


End file.
